


his new anchor

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	his new anchor

Everyone had been at the loft. Derek was moodier then normal. He’d stormed out growling after Isaac and stiles had gotten on his nerves. They had been messing about laughing play fighting. “what’s up with him?” you ask looking at the rest if the pack. “oh it’s the full moon tomorrow he’s just feeling the affects” peter says as he walked down the stairs. Greeting you with a hug. You and Peter had been friends for ages and after coming to you for help with supernatural problem you had become part of the group.

The next day you came to the loft to find it trashed. You could hear shouting, “I thought his anchor was his anger?” stiles asked holding a door closed with Peter helping him. “it was but Derek’s not angry anymore since he’s started to fall in love” peter replied.

You stood shocked Derek was in love who with, you felt your insides crush. You had fallen for Derek since the first time you saw him. His perfect smile those green eyes that could make you melt with a look. You had never told him or anyone scared he’d laugh call you a stupid human. Your gasp alerted Peter to your presence, “y/n what the hell are you doing here?” He asked with a mix of annoyance and panic.

“it’s movie night. What the hell happened here?” you ask looking around. The pounding from the door had died down “its Derek he’s shifted under the full moon he can’t gain control” stiles said catching his breath. Peter grabbed your arm dragging towards the door “I know it’d movie night but with Derek being like this it’s too dangerous for you to be here” he said

You both jumped when you heard the bang of a door opening. Stiles was on the floor out cold from the door hitting him. Peter tried to block you from his crazed nephew but took the full blow from the alpha sending him across the room. You panicked as Derek faced you. His red eyes pinned on you, fangs shining as he inched closer you looked at both stiles and Peter unable to help you.

You try as hard as you can to calm yourself, Derek was now inches away from you, you could feel his roars ripple though your chest. “der… Derek” you stutter “Derek it’s y/n” you say a little more confidentiality. He still growls, snarling at you as he grabs you arms his claws dig into your flesh causing small cuts to appear. You lifted you hand to his face “Derek please this isn’t you, your the master of control” you plead with him his claws tighten but his head drops.

You can see the fight he was having with the wolf inside him so you try again your hand slides to his chin lifting his head making him look you in the eyes. He growls as you step to him closing the gap between you closing your eyes as you spoke. “I don’t believe you want to hurt me, but I can’t let you hurt anyone else Derek I love you I know you won’t forgive yourself of you hurt anyone”

When you open your eyes Derek was still close but his face and eyes had returned human. He had a sexy smirk on his face making you blush. “did you say you loved me” he asked making your heart beat quicken. He tilts his head waiting for a response, you bite your bottom lip nodding yes. Derek sighs putting his head down making you worry Peter did say he’d falling in love with someone what if telling was the wrong thing, your mind raced. “good” he said before looking up kissing you. You instantly kiss him back wrapping your arms around his neck breaking the kiss when you needed to breath. Peter had picked stiles up waking the unconscious boy “looks like Derek found a new anchor” peter called as he walked to you “wait it was y/n Derek was falling in love with” stiles asked Peter refiring to his and Peter’s earlier conversation. “yes” Derek said pulling you closer kissing your forehead.


End file.
